The present invention relates to a natural lycopene concentrate and its process of production and its use.
Lycopene is a natural pigment contained in a large quantity in tomatoes, but it is also present in melon, guava, watermelon or grapefruit. It is known for its bioactive properties, and in particular for its antioxidant role.
Lycopene-containing preparations exist on the market. These preparations are generally in the form of oleoresins and the lycopene which they contain is of a relatively limited bioavailability. Furthermore, the lycopene is extracted with the aid of organic solvents; the said solvents are therefore likely to be found in the form of traces in the finished product.
Indeed, EP 1103579 describes a mixture of lycopene with a solution of serum proteins in order to increase its bioavailability. The lycopene described is extracted by means of a solvent.
WO 03/041678 describes a lycopene with an increased bioavailability by virtue of the addition of various additives such as oils or surfactants. The lycopene described is extracted with solvents.
Moreover, JP 54024940 describes a process for concentrating lycopene from residues of tomatoes, such as the seeds or the skin. This process uses the endogenous enzymes of these residues in order to degrade the biological tissues and to facilitate the extraction of lycopene. This enzymatic activity is induced by an incubation of 5 hours at temperatures of between 45 and 60° C. The lycopene is then extracted after separation of the skins and seeds by filtration followed by fractional flocculation of the various undesirable insolubles.